Predator
by powertrash
Summary: S4 near the end of Soulless. Did Wesley really think Angelus would talk? Slash, heavy sexual themes.


Author's Note: Set near the end of Soulless. I might possibly maybe probably not have an NC-17 ending uploaded to LJ. Inspired by parts of TBQ's "My Angelus" list. This was just fun to write and is posted here by request. Strong R.

* * *

-

"Back again, Wes?" Angelus smirked, watching the ex-Watcher walk down the stairs.

"Indeed." Wesley locked eyes with Angeuls, coming so determinedly up to the cage that for one second the vampire wasn't sure the man would bother to pause before he ran into the bars. But Wesley slowed just outside the white line, and he remained there, not saying a word.

Angelus laughed, "I told you not to be coy with me, Wes. Are you here to say anything useful or do you just want to go another round about your personal failures?"

Wesley smiled. "We'll be restoring your soul in two hours."

"Mmm. Would you like to thank me first?"

"Thank you?" Wesley arched an eyebrow.

"Way I see it, I did you a big favor. Got the other guy out of the way for you." Angelus winced. "But then there's that whole Lilah thing. Sorry about that."

"Yes. The Scourge of Europe managed to wreak havoc on my personal life. I'm sure the Watcher's Council will take note of that calamity."

Angelus smirked and stretched out on the floor, arching his shoulders with a small purr. "Twenty-four hours isn't a personal best, but then, I've been stuck in a cage."

"Then we have--" Wesley began, coolly.

"It's up there, though. And the funny thing? I didn't even share your biggest secret."

"Do tell," Wesley drawled.

Angelus stood up, walking over to the cage and wrapping his hand around a bar. "Did you really think this would work, Wes? My Wesley Wyndam-Price thought it was practical to remove the soul and somehow get the demon to cooperate? Either you're not as smart as we all think you are, or this just stinks of bad writing."

"What are you implying?"

"You want me. And you know that soul-boy is too busy alphabetizing the names of the victims to ever think about bending you over."

Wesley took a deep breath, forcing away the quick wave of heat that flushed through his body. He knew Angelus saw the reaction. There was little point in lying to the vampire who could smell his arousal, so he simply said nothing.

Angelus laughed, running a nail down the cage bar in a manner that was strangely seductive. Wesley wondered for a moment if he was going crazy. "Thing is, Wes, he does. He cums all over himself imagining you on your knees, begging for him. He daydreams about taking you dry over his desk, ripping your throat out when you can't scream anymore." Every motion the vampire made was sexual, tempting. Angel's intent stare coupled with the demon's smirk. Angelus shifted his hips just slightly against the bars, a motion just perceptible enough that Wesley noticed, his eyes following, fluttering shut as they registered Angelus's erection.

Wesley wasn't sure he could walk out of the basement with Angelus's sexual fantasies following him the whole way. At the same time, he wasn't sure he could remain in the room for much longer. Suddenly more unsure of himself than he had been since Sunnydale, Wesley felt frozen to the floor. He just stood there, eyes closed, trying to steady his breath.

Angelus made a disapproving sound, "This why you brought me here, Wes? Just to confirm that I've noticed your hard-on for me? To find out the feeling's mutual and then walk back upstairs and never discuss it with soul-boy again?"

"This--this isn't why we brought you here," Wesley said.

"Mmm. Sharing the guilt. That's not very typical of you. Was it something I said?"

Wesley opened his eyes, trying to regain composure. He tried not to notice the hungry gleam in Angelus's eyes, how his body was coiled up, ready to spring. Detach! "You've managed to catch me off guard. Well played, Angelus. But as you pointed out yourself, there is no chance of this amounting to anything. Your soul is about to be replaced and I have my ruined personal life to deal with." He turned to leave.

"Wes?" Angelus asked, his voice sounding so much like his souled counterpart that Wesley turned back. "What if I offered to help you out a little here? Get you and soul-boy off to a good start. Or at least give you a life's worth of jerk-off material and a night that gets this conversation out of your system."

"And in order to do this, I assume I have to let you out of the cage?"

Angelus grinned, "If you want. We can't really do this across the room from each other."

"No," Wesley said dryly.

"I promise to be a good boy. Lube and everything. I'll even go back into my cage when I'm done playing with you."

"Do you really believe I am that stupid?"

"No. But I'm kind of banking on the fact that you're that self-destructive. Because, Wes," Angelus grinned, "I _really_ want to fuck you."


End file.
